


Chuck vs The Mistletoe

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 5 Episode 7, Secret Relationship, episode redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *reposting my short stories as individual stories instead of in chapters together*





	Chuck vs The Mistletoe

Sarah is sitting at Chuck’s apartment talking to Chuck on video chat,  
“Whoever is behind this virus is a ghost, it’s untraceable”  
“There is no such thing, they just haven't slipped up yet but when they do Carmichael industries will be there to catch them, we won't let it ruin our Christmas”  
“Just everyone else's”  
“It will be ok Chuck”  
“I’m going to lock up Castle and come home, oh and let Casey know his Mr. Pippers the Preppy Polar Bear has arrived”  
Morgan came over “Did you say Mr. Pippers? Really?”  
Sarah ended the call, Morgan looked over at her “Oh, man that like our childhood toy right?”  
Then he looked up at Casey “But not really yours”  
“I got it on eBay, Alex’s mom said she used to run around with a little bear like that, it’s still in its original package, I thought it was a good idea, dumb huh?”  
“No Casey, it’s really sweet” Sarah smiled at him  
“It’s like you are feeling real human emotion”  
“Don't you ever say that again” Casey stepped closer to Morgan.  
The general popped up on the screen.  
“General” Casey stood at attention  
“We know who is behind this, it’s Shaw”  
“I should have killed him when I had the chance” Casey growled.  
“Chuck is at Castle” Morgan chimed in  
Sarah picked up his phone and called him “Oh thank god you are okay, listen it’s Shaw”  
“Hello Darling, miss me? Do me a favor and turn on the monitor”  
Casey growled as he saw Shaw standing in front Chuck hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. “Untie Chuck right now”  
“There is this tradition in Germany where Santa or as they call him Krampus, visits all the naughty kids on Christmas Eve but instead of giving them coal he wakes them up and they never see Christmas day, Castle is locked down. Do everything I say or he dies”  
“Why are you doing this?” Sarah gritted her teeth  
“Because you put me in jail because he tried to kill me, really it could be anything”  
“What do you want?”  
“Break into the CIA office and get me the Macau device”  
“What does it look like?”  
“Figure it out, you have three hours”  
Casey was already loading up with guns when Shaw ended the call. “We have to save him”  
“We will Casey I promise”  
“Shaw murdered his father, I won't let him do the same to Chuck, he is going to wish he never escaped that prison cell”  
“That's a vague plan”  
“Grimes, I need you to reverse engineer that virus, use all the nerds”  
“Sarah find all the routes into Castle, we need options in case we can’t get what Shaw wants”  
Morgan tried to convince Jeff and Lester to help with the virus but neither of them wanted anything to do with it, Casey walked up behind them “If you want to live to see Christmas you will do exactly what Grimes says” he growled  
“I’ll throw in some Subway”  
“Deal,” Jeff and Lester said in unison  
Morgan and Casey walked away “Ok I'm going into Castle, going to try the ducts”  
Meanwhile, Beckman and Sarah head into the CIA office Christmas party and Chuck was shivering down in Castle “Why is it so cold in here?”  
“Shut up Chuck”  
“Just kill me”  
“Why would I do a thing like that when I can just torture you” Shaw laughed “Enjoy the cold Bartowski”  
This was the first time Chuck was actually happy for those early morning training sessions with Casey and the knife Casey made him carry around strapped to his ankle, he waited until Shaw was gone, he swung on the chain kicking his feet up to his hands grabbing the knife, cutting the rope around his wrists, he fell to the floor.  
Shaw came back realizing he was gone, he opened up the armory and grabbed a gun “Ok let’s play some cat and mouse he yelled, you can't hide”  
Casey could hear Shaw below him as he crawled through the vents, but he made a noise and Shaw started shooting, the vent fell causing Casey to fall to the ground, they start fighting, Chuck comes in to help but Shaw has the intersect and knocks them both down locking Casey in a holding cell. “Very disappointing Casey”  
Shaw drug Chuck back into the main area and tied him to a chair.  
Shaw replicated Chuck’s voice and called Sarah “Casey disarmed Shaw, he is locked up, we are safe down in Castle, hurry honey”  
“Morgan I think something is wrong, Chuck called me honey, why would he call me that? Shaw must be using him somehow”  
“Let’s get everyone out of the Buy More, this is bad” Morgan made an announcement that the Buy More was closing.  
“Hey Sarah”  
“Oh hey Ellie”  
“Everything is going wrong and I haven't been able to get ahold of Chuck, he was supposed to help with dinner, is everything ok?”  
“Yeah we just got super busy with uh stuff but don't worry we will all be there for Christmas dinner, I promise”  
Sarah and Morgan went to talk to Jeffster and realized Shaw was trying to use the device to get all the CIA information into his head, intersect 3.0  
“Go home guys, thanks for all your hard work” Morgan sent them away “Let’s hope everything Chuck has taught me pays off, Sarah give me the device” Morgan takes the device and plugs it into the computer, taking a deep breath he begins typing, after a few minutes they sent the device down the elevator.  
Sarah called him “Ok Shaw you have the device, let Chuck go, take me, the Buy More is empty, you can come up here and kill mei don't care, I just want Chuck to be safe”  
Shaw plugs the device into the computer, he walks over and smacks Chuck “You know what the ultimate revenge is?”  
“Spending Christmas Eve with you?”  
“I'm going to let you live so you can watch your girlfriend die, now you will suffer just like I did”  
“She isn’t my girlfriend, we are just friends”  
“Your lies won't stop me, Chuck”

Casey looked down and realized he was bleeding “Damn it” he reached up pulling the box off the table that had Mr. Pippers in it, he pushed the paw to start a recording “Hey Alex, it’s dad I just want you to know I am proud of you, and I am sorry I haven't been there for you all these years, and I’m really sorry for having to tell you like this recorded on a bear” he stopped “An electronic bear” he took his knife from his pocket and but the bear open “Thank you for all the nerd lessons Bartowski”  
He used them to hotwire the keypad and open the door

Shaw headed up into the Buy More with his gun drawn  
“I'm unarmed”  
“It’s very important that I enjoy this” he sat his gun on the floor  
“If I remember correctly the last time we were face to face I kicked your ass”  
“Well now I have the intersect 3.0 I can't practically catch a bullet with my teeth and just so you know your boyfriend is watching”  
Shaw put on the glasses, tons of images played “I spend every second in jail thinking about this moment, this time I’m going to kill you”  
Shaw flashed but nothing happened  
“Never underestimate the power of the Nerds”  
They began to fight

Morgan ran down the stairs to where Chuck was tied to the chair, he took his jacket off wrapping it over Chuck “You will be okay Buddy” He tried to lift the chair but it was frozen to the ground, “Listen to me Chuck, wake up” there was a gunshot and the chains fell off his wrist, Morgan looked up to see a very bloody Casey holding a gun. “You are bleeding, you were shot”  
“Shut up numbnuts, we have to get him out of here” Casey hobbled over to Chuck unwrapping the chains he lifted Chuck into his arms.  
Upstairs Sarah and Shaw were still fighting “Honey, really Shaw, you messed up”  
“It won't happen again” Shaw bends down and picks up his gun “You’re not so lucky now”  
Ellie comes up behind Shaw and hits him over the head “That’s for my dad asshole”  
“Oh my god, Ellie what are you doing here?”  
“I knew something was wrong, plus when do I ever do what I’m told”  
“Let’s go get Chuck”  
Morgan came out from the media room “In here, Ellie, Casey has been shot”  
When Morgan left to get Sarah and Ellie went to get her bag from the car Chuck sat up looking over Casey’s bloody clothes “Are you okay Casey?”  
“I’m great now that I know you are safe” he kissed Chuck. “I thought I lost you, Chuck”  
“Let’s talk later, sneak off before dinner” Chuck curled up on the couch under a blanket before anyone saw them.  
Ellie fixed up Casey while he smoked a cigar.  
They all watched the news blaming Shaw for the virus, the general turns it off. “Everyone here has an open invitation for a position in the C.I.A. we would be lucky to have you back”  
“Sorry General but I can’t do that, the thing is” he looked over at Chuck  
“I think we all would like to take some time off before making any decisions”  
“Well good job team and Merry Christmas everyone”  
“Wait, General, how about you spend Christmas dinner with us”  
“My party is ruined, Chuck” Ellie finished stitching up Casey  
“I’m sure the government can throw something together” Sarah smiled “We did just save the world”  
“Okay screw it, let's party”

They all went back to the apartments to change while the General set up a party in the courtyard.  
Casey gave the bear to Alex “The thing is when things got a little sketchy I made you a recording but well” he pulled the broken box out of the bear “But I think it’s better I tell you in person, I love you”  
“I love you too Dad” she smiled and gave him a hug.  
“You know that Grimes kid, you should give him another chance”  
Morgan and Chuck walked up “Hey guys what's up”  
“My dad thinks I should give you another chance” she smiled hugging the bear  
“Wow, ok well I agree with him, we can talk about this in a second, I need to do something first” He took a mistletoe from his pocket and held it between Chuck and Casey “Ok well you both are too freakishly tall but it’s still a mistletoe and you still have to kiss.”  
“Morgan what the hell” Alex glared at him “He just approved of us dating and now you are trying to get killed”  
Casey smiled wrapping his arm around Chuck’s lower back pulling him close, he put his hand on Chuck’s cheek “The last year has been amazing, I love you so much Charles Bartowski”  
“I love you too John Casey”  
“I KNEW IT” Morgan yelled, everyone, looked over to see Chuck and Casey kissing.  
“My two best friends are in love” Morgan couldn't stop smiling “And that Casey, that is real human emotion” without breaking the kiss Casey reached out and wrapped his hand around Morgan’s throat.  
Beckman looked over at Sarah “Wow I didn't see that coming”  
“I knew Chuck had secretly been seeing someone but wow did not expect that one”  
Ellie walked up “What the hell is going on?”  
“Well I guess I can tell you now that Chuck was never my real boyfriend it was a cover, this is a surprise for everyone”


End file.
